


Whistling (#61 Object of Affection)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's about to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whistling (#61 Object of Affection)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Świszczący (#61 Obiekt Uwielbienia)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500170) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate)



Charlie could be a patient man when it suited him. He didn't expect a breakthrough on cognitive emergence for another thirty years. A half decade of planning, research, multi-step thinking was nothing. In a couple of hours the object of his affection would be willingly in his hands.

Charlie whistled to himself as he laid out all the things he would hopefully need over the next three days. All were objects carefully collected over the years. All the highest quality, the finest craftsmanship, nothing but the best, no objects but the best would do. Charlie whistled, tunelessly and waited patiently.


End file.
